


For I Can’t Help Falling in Love with You

by My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Inspired by Can't Help Falling in Love, Listened to it one day and wrote a fic about, M/M, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Pining, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo
Summary: After winning against Karasuno in the Interhigh, Oikawa forgets his jacket in the gym that they played in. Getting into one of the gyms, he doesn't expect to encounter not so much of a refreshing face.A fic inspired by the song: Can't Help Falling in Love
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	For I Can’t Help Falling in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted... so here is a short songfic?
> 
> I listened to it yesterday and I was like, I could write an OiSuga fic about it! And so I did and here it is! I wouldn't even say it's a good songfic because I've never written one nor read a lot of them so go easy on me, please. Enjoy the fic!

“I forgot something!” 

Coach Irihata frowned, “What did you forget this time?” 

“My jacket…” Oikawa sheepishly replied. 

Iwaizumi glared at their captain, “Hurry up then, Shittykawa!” 

“Ok! I’ll be right back!”

He sprinted inside the building and tried to avoid running into people with a slight tendency to get some screaming fans in the way. 

The light into the gym shone over his eyes while entering. 

He scanned the gym and was relieved to see his jacket on the ground.  _ ‘Thank god it’s there. What would Coach think if I lost it? I would’ve been killed.’ _

What he didn’t expect someone else here as well. 

His heart suddenly began to beat faster,  _ ‘Mr Refreshing…?’  _

Karasuno #2 curled into a ball and crying in the middle of one of the volleyball courts that so happens to be where his jacket was nearby. 

He bit his lip and walked over to his jacket on the ground as quietly as he could. Mr Refreshing didn’t seem to notice his presence. Oikawa slowly approached him and watched him crying. 

He felt his heart clenched tightly and subconsciously draped his jacket over his silvery hair. 

**_Wise men say_ **

**_Only fools rush in._ **

**_But I can’t help falling in love with you._ **

Mr Refreshing raises his head with his tears glossed over his beautiful hazel eyes. 

“O-Oikawa-san?” 

**_Shall I stay?_ **

**_Would it be a sin?_ **

**_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_ **

Oikawa squatted down and used his thumb to wipe away his tears, “Why are you here by yourself?” 

He moved his head back and wiped his tears himself, “I-I’m fine… i-it’s nothing.” 

**_Like a river flow_ **

**_Surely to the sea_ **

**_Darling, so it goes_ **

**_Some things are meant to be_ **

_ ‘Sure seems like nothing…’  _ Oikawa rolled his eyes and patted his head. Mr Refreshing flinched from his touch but soon relaxed to it. 

“This isn’t something I expected from someone as refreshing as you. I thought you would be the one cheering your teammates up.” 

“What would you know, anyway?” Mr Refreshing muttered under his breath. 

He heard his words clearly and stood up staring down at him, “I guess I wouldn’t know, huh?” 

“S-Sorry…” 

Oikawa shook his hand and outstretched a hand. 

**_Take my hand_ **

**_Take my whole life too_ **

**_For I can’t help falling in love with you._ **

Mr Refreshing reluctantly looked into his coffee brown eyes and shakily took his hand, “T-Thank you…” 

“No need to thank me. I didn’t do anything,” Oikawa replied as he grabbed his jacket off the silver’s head and put it over on his right shoulder. “Besides, tears don’t suit your face.” 

A faint blush ran across his cheeks, “O-oh! Um… ok…” 

**_Like a river flow_ **

**_Surely to the sea_ **

**_Darling, so it goes_ **

**_Some things are meant to be_ **

A small awkward came across between them, “S-So why are you here?” Mr Refreshing asked nervously.

“I came to pick up my jacket.” 

“O-oh…” 

Oikawa didn’t see a point in continuing this conversation even with his heart rapidly beating and his cheeks burning up.  _ ‘Might as well leave… Iwa-chan might kill me.’  _

He turned towards the door, “I’ll be going off now.” 

**_Take my hand_ **

**_Take my whole life too_ **

“W-Wait!” 

He raised a brow and looked over to the number 2.

“T-Thanks again…”

“No problem. Wish me luck in the finals,” he said with a wink.

Mr Refreshing softly returned his smile, “Good luck, Oikawa-san.” 

His heart thumped harder.  _ ‘Damn he’s far too pretty to be around.’  _

**_For I can’t help falling in love with you._ **

“Suga! What are you doing here? We’re leaving!” Captain-kun exclaimed at the door. 

His gaze met with Oikawa's, “Oikawa? What are you doing here?” 

Mr Refreshing grabbed his bag, “I’m coming!” He ran off, glancing at the brunette one last time. 

Watching him, Mr Refreshing walked away with Captain-kun into the distance as they seemed comfortable with each other. Oikawa could feel hot tears stream down. 

His heartache at the sight of his smile that he wished was only shown to him.  _ ‘Yeah… He’s better off with him…’ _

A small sad smile spread against his lips with his head hung low. 

**_“For I can’t help… falling in love… with… you…”_ **


End file.
